zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ganondorf
}}, known as the Great King of Evil or the Dark Lord, is the primary antagonist of a majority of the games in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Ganondorf was born a member of the Gerudo; as the only male member to be born in a 100 years, Ganondorf was given the title of King of the Gerudo. Gifted with powerful magic, Ganondorf sought the omniscient Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world. After attaining the Triforce of Power, he staged several coups against the Royal Family of Hyrule to take the Hyrulean Throne by force. In the game manual of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, his full name is stated to be Ganondorf Dragmire, and his alias before his incursion into the Sacred Realm is stated to have been Mandrag Ganon, meaning "Ganon of the Enchanted Thieves." The Triforce of Power that Ganondorf holds grants him near-immortality; the only weapons that can harm him are the Master Sword, Silver Arrows and Light Arrows. In addition to granting him power, the Triforce of Power allows Ganondorf to transform into his more powerful beastly form, reminiscient of a pig or hog. During a massive time paradox following the events of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the timeline of The Legend of Zelda was severed into two separate time streams, creating two different incarnations of Ganondorf, each having met their ends at the hand of Link, leaving uncertain futures for both. Both incarnations of Ganondorf sport a chin curtain and share many similarities. Physical attributes Personality Ganondorf is commonly portrayed as the incarnation of pure evil, greed and power. He is ruthless, cold and calculating, seeing all others as either tools to be used or enemies to be destroyed. He is just as likely to reward a servant for a job well done as he is likely to kill them for speaking out of line. He is also shown to have a big ego, believing that only he is worthy to rule the kingdom and showing an arrogant sense of entitlement. Like that of Link, Ganondorf's personality undergoes subtle changes throughout the games. In Ocarina of Time he is wise-cracking and sarcastic (e.g. calling Link "kid" even when he reached adulthood, calling Link's weapons "toys", saying to him "I like you, kid" before blasting him with magic, etc.) but is ultimately serious when need be. In The Wind Waker, he seems to have matured somewhat with age. He was portrayed as somewhat of a tragic villain, being altogether more solemn and less prone to wisecracks. In Twilight Princess he was similar to his persona to his portrayal in The Wind Waker (albeit regaining some of his usual cockiness). Powers and abilities Ganondorf is one of the most powerful characters in the series, mostly due to the Triforce of Power. Even without it, his magical powers are still extremely potent. In Ocarina of Time he possessed some magical abilities before obtaining the Triforce, shown when he blasted Link with dark magic shortly before acquiring the Triforce. He was also able to create countless monsters, break the seal on Kakariko Well releasing Bongo Bongo, resurrect the feared dragon Volvagia, open up a portal to another dimension, and conquer Hyrule. He has the power to transform into a powerful boar demon known as Ganon as well as create a copy of this alternate form called Phantom Ganon. He has been seen levitating and warping using Twilight Portals. He also showed the ability to turn into Twilight and possess another person. He also can survive attacks that would kill another being, such as his 'execution' at the hands of the Sages before the events of Twilight Princess and his defeat at the end of most games. The exact limits of his powers are unknown, although they're probably great. In the climax of Twilight Princess, he defeated, and almost killed Midna despite her having the power of the Fused Shadows with her. Ganondorf's power is also apparently strong enough that he can lend some of it to another being and still keep enough for himself (as he did to Zant). He is also very skilled with swords, as shown in The Wind Waker and Twilight Princess. Interestingly, he seems to follow a code of honor; when he knocks Link down, he will wait for Link to get up before continuing a fight. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Ganondorf is mentioned in the back story of the game and by one of the Seven Maidens. He was depicted as a thief who managed to break into the Sacred Realm and obtain the Triforce. The power of the Triforce changed him into a beast and from that point on he became known as Ganon. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time from Ocarina of Time]] Ganondorf is the primary antagonist; an evil Gerudo mystic seeking the omnipotent Triforce, Ganondorf attempts to obtain the Spiritual Stones of Forest, Fire and Water, which serve as keys to the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce rests. Using his unspoken magical powers and hordes of evil minions, Ganondorf attempts to wrest control over the Spiritual Stones from the leaders of the Kokiri, Goron and Zora races. After the Great Deku Tree, leader of the Kokiri, refuses to give Ganondorf the stone, the evil Gerudo places a death curse on the wise tree. To blackmail Darunia, leader of the Gorons into giving up the Goron's Ruby, he fills the Dodongo's Cavern with evil creatures and seals the entrance with a boulder, his plan being that the Gorons will eventually give him the stone in order to prevent death from starvation. Finally, to obtain the Zora's Sapphire, Ganondorf sends parasites that infect Lord Jabu-Jabu, the Zora's guardian deity, in hopes of stealing the stone from Princess Ruto, who frequently visits Jabu-Jabu. The youth Link, of the Kokiri race, has increasingly troubled dreams as Ganondorf comes closer to achieving his goal. One day, a fairy by the name of Navi awakens Link and brings a request from the Great Deku Tree that he go see him. The Great Deku Tree explains to Link about the curse placed on him, as well as the evil Ganondorf. He asks Link to venture inside him and defeat the originator of the wicked curse, Queen Gohma. Link successfully does so, but the tree reveals that he had been doomed to die before Link had even begun his quest. After explaining the creation of Hyrule and the Triforce, the wise tree then asks Link to meet Zelda, princess of Hyrule in Hyrule Castle. Link is also given the Spiritual Stone of Forest, not fully understanding its true purpose yet, and the Great Deku Tree withers. Link travels to Hyrule Castle and meets with the prophetic Princess Zelda, who had foreseen their meeting in her dreams. She explains to Link that along with the Spiritual Stones, the Ocarina of Time as well as the "Song of Time" are needed in order to enter the Sacred Realm. Zelda is convinced that together, they can manage to get to the Triforce before Ganondorf and stop his evil plans. Link collects the two remaining Spiritual Stones, but as he returns to the castle, he sees Zelda riding away from the castle together with her nursemaid Impa. Before they disappear out of sight, Zelda throws the Ocarina of Time into Hyrule Castle Town's moat. Suddenly, Ganondorf appears before Link, their encounter being a fulfillment of Link's nightmares. Ganondorf does not recognize Link as a threat and chases after Zelda. Link dives into the moat to recover the Ocarina of Time, and as he touches it, Princess Zelda appears before him in a vision and teaches him the "Song of Time". With all the required keys to the Sacred Realm, Link ventures within the Temple of Time and finds the chamber where the legendary Master Sword rests. As he touches the sword, he fulfills an ancient prophecy regarding the Hero of Time, destined to battle great evil. However, since he is too young to be the hero, he is taken away and sealed within the Temple of Light for seven years. The path to the Triforce is left open, and Ganondorf sees his chance to take the Triforce; however, as he touches it, the Triforce shatters into three pieces; Power, Wisdom and Courage. As Ganondorf's inner balance of power, wisdom and courage is not fully balanced, the Triforce he values most is left in his hand. The pieces of Wisdom and Courage are secretly given to Zelda and Link, respectively. While not being able to obtain the full power of the Triforce, Ganondorf usurps the throne of Hyrule and transforms the once peaceful land into a wasteland of fear and horror. Seven years later, Link awakens within the Chamber of the Sages, the events that occurred explained to him by Rauru, the Sage of Light. To defeat Ganondorf, Link must awaken the Six Sages who hold the power to seal Ganondorf away. Link completes the dungeon of the ruined future Hyrule and awakens all the sages, many of whom he already knew. After the awakening of the final sage, Link is summoned to the Temple of Time. Here Sheik, a mysterious Sheikah who had aided him throughout his quest to awaken the sages, reveals her true identity to be that of Princess Zelda. Zelda presents Link with Ganondorf's weakness, the Light Arrow. However, the two are discovered by Ganondorf, who takes Zelda away to his castle. Link breaks the seal on Ganon's Tower and confronts Ganondorf at the top of the tower. Ganondorf commands Link to give him the Triforce of Courage. After a fierce battle, Ganondorf appears to have been defeated, but with his last ounce of strength, attempts to bring down his castle onto Zelda and Link, who narrowly escape before the castle collapses. As they believe to have won, however, a noise is heard from the rubble, revealing itself to be Ganondorf, who uses the power of the Triforce of Power to transform into Ganon. Link weakens Ganon with the Master Sword until Zelda manages to use her power to hold him, allowing Link to deal the killing blow. The Seven Sages then work together to seal Ganondorf away. However, Ganondorf claims that he will return, as long as the Triforce of Power is in his hand. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Ganondorf is the primary antagonist of the game. A long time prior to the events of the game, Ganondorf somehow managed to break the seal placed on him and once more, attempted to establish dominion over the land of Hyrule. To this end, he seeks to recover the two other Triforce pieces and make a wish to the Triforce that Hyrule be given to him. To find the descendant of Princess Zelda, who held the Triforce of Wisdom, he sends his loyal minion, the Helmaroc King, to kidnap all young, pointy-eared girls living on the islands of the Great Sea. After being captured, young girls are imprisoned within Ganondorf's new lair, the Forsaken Fortress. In addition to this, Ganondorf sends monsters to islands all around the Great Sea to prevent the descendant of the hero who had sealed him away from ever foiling his plans. To further secure himself against the coming of the hero's descendant, he orders two of his minions, Jalhalla and Molgera to kill the sages of the Wind and Earth Temples, whose prayers give the power to repel evil to the Master Sword. Eventually, the Helmaroc King comes to Outset Island, where lives the young boy Link, who has come of the age when young boys are given green garments. The Helmaroc King has kidnapped the young pirate leader Tetra, and Link travels into the forest to save her, and successfully does so. However, as they leave the forest, Link's sister Aryll is taken by the Helmaroc King in Tetra's place. Link travels with Tetra and her pirates to the Forsaken Fortress. Link manages to sneak his way into the dungeon cells, but is discovered. He catches a brief glimpse of Ganondorf, just before he is thrown far away from the island by the Helmaroc King. Floating unconsciously, Link is discovered by the King of Red Lions, a talking ship who becomes his ally. The King of Red Lions and Link work together to obtain the three Pearls of the Goddesses, which when gathered raise the fabled Tower of the Gods from the depths of the sea. After Link collects the pearls of Din and Farore, Ganondorf uses his evil magic to destroy Greatfish Isle, where the spirit Jabun, holder of Nayru's Pearl, resides. Jabun escapes to a cave on Outset Island, which is eventually discovered by Link and the King of Red Lions. After obtaining the final pearl, Link proves himself to truly be of the legendary hero's lineage by braving the many perils within the Tower of the Gods. After the defeat of Gohdan, a portal appears before the tower. Using the portal to safely travel to the very bottom of the Great Sea, Link finds himself in a grand castle where time has stopped. Beneath the castle, he finds the chamber in which the legendary Master Sword rests. Taking the sword, Link travels once more to the Forsaken Fortress; however, Ganondorf's safeguards prove useful when it is revealed that the sword holds no power over Ganondorf without the power to repel evil. Tetra appears to distract Ganondorf, but is herself taken. As Ganondorf prepares to squeeze the life out of her, his Triforce of Power resonates, revealing her true identity to be that of Zelda's descendant and holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Before Ganondorf has the chance to take the Triforce, Link, Zelda and the kidnapped girls are rescued by Valoo, a great dragon whom Link befriended earlier. Valoo sets Ganondorf's lair on fire, but Ganondorf seemingly escapes, retreating into his tower in the sunken land of Hyrule. ' expository speech]] Link leaves Zelda safe in the chamber beneath Hyrule Castle, and awakens the descendants of the sages, restoring the Master Sword. To make his way back into sunken Hyrule, Link gathers the shards of the Triforce of Courage. However, Zelda is taken away by Ganondorf to his domain. Link destroys the barrier Ganondorf had placed around the entrance to Hyrule Castle to prevent Link from reaching the temples by way of Hyrule. Inside Ganon's Tower, Link battles Ganondorf's minions once more. Inside the tower, Ganondorf reveals part of his motives for conquering Hyrule. Ganondorf's conquest of Hyrule would have succeeded, as the legendary hero who had defeated him did not appear. Praying for the aid from the gods, the gods answered the people's prayers by flooding the land, creating the Great Sea. After the destruction of Ganondorf's puppet form, he retreats to the top of the tower. When Link confronts him again on the roof, Ganondorf finally explains his ambition to conquer Hyrule: his homeland, the Gerudo Desert, had been a harsh, barren place, but he coveted the friendlier winds that blew across Hyrule. Ganondorf forcibly reassembles the Triforce, however, as he is about to make his wish, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the former King of Hyrule who had taken residence within the King of Red Lions, touches the Triforce before him, wishing that Hyrule be flooded, preventing Ganondorf from ever attaining his true wish as well as bringing a future to Zelda and Link instead of clinging onto the past. After a fit of laughter at his failure, Ganondorf attacks Link and Zelda as water begins to cover Hyrule. Zelda attempts to use the Light Arrow to attack Ganondorf, but is knocked out. Link defends himself against Ganondorf's attack until Zelda reawakens; working as a team, they use the Master Sword and Light Arrow to weaken the Dark Lord. At his weakest, Link plunges the Master Sword deep into the forehead of Ganondorf, which turns him into stone and kills him. Link and Zelda escape to the surface while Ganondorf and Hyrule are flooded once and for all. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Ganondorf is eventually revealed to be the primary antagonist. When Link arrives at the Forest of Darkness, the Deku there are under his control. More is revealed about him in the next area, the Desert of Doubt. The Gerudo there know him, but dislike him because he disobeyed their laws and fled to the the Pyramid, which is sacred to them. He took the Trident of Power and transformed into Ganon. After Link defeats Vaati in his palace, the Tower of Winds starts to crumble, and Link and Zelda travel down the tower back to Hyrule. However they are attacked by Ganondorf, who was now fully transformed in to the monster Ganon. After he is defeated he is locked within the Four Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Ganondorf is eventually revealed to be the primary antagonist. As punishment for his crimes, he was to be executed by the Ancient Sages of the Twilight Mirror at Arbiter's Grounds. The Water Sage attempts to carry the execution out, stabbing Ganondorf with the Sword of the Sages, leaving a glowing open wound on his chest. However, Ganondorf remained alive through the Triforce of Power, which he used to escape, and he killed the Water Sage with his bare hands. He was then sealed away in the Twilight Realm as a result, taking the Execution Sword of the Sages with him. Inside the Twilight Realm, he eventually gained a servant through Zant, a member of the Twili race who had been refused the throne of the Twilight Realm. Posing as a god, Ganondorf pretended to offer his powers to Zant, without specifically mentioning any requests. Zant takes him up on his offer and through him, Ganondorf is able to escape to Hyrule when Zant launches a military campaign to cover all the land in Twilight. Seeking to defeat Zant, Link and Midna eventually make their way to the top of the Arbiter's Grounds, where the Ancient Sages explain what happened to Ganondorf. They reassemble the Mirror of Twilight and travel into the Twilight Realm, wherein they manage to defeat Zant. Zant reveals the truth about how he came to meet his "god" before Midna slays him. Link and Midna travel to Hyrule Castle, where Midna uses the restored Fused Shadow to remove the Twilight barrier placed around the castle. Inside the castle's Throne Room, Link and Ganondorf meet. He possesses Princess Zelda's lifeless body and attacks Link, but Midna manages to purge Ganondorf's soul from Zelda's body, restoring her to life as well. Ganondorf then transforms into Ganon, but is defeated by Link in his wolf form. As Ganon is wounded, Midna attempts to battle him herself, while teleporting Link and Zelda to Hyrule Field. A short while later, a huge explosion is heard in direction of the castle, and Ganondorf reappears, holding Midna's Fused Shadow helmet and crushing it in his hand. Ganondorf summons his mount and sends ghost riders after Link to stop him. He is eventually defeated by Zelda's Light Arrows and Link's sword. His steed defeated, Ganondorf confronts Link in a one-on-one duel, wielding the very sword meant for his execution. Seeing an opening in Ganondorf's defence, Link impales him with the Master Sword; as Ganondorf bellows a blood-curdling moan, the Triforce symbol on his hand fades away. As this happens, a small scene occurs in which Zant's neck cracks, fading back to Ganondorf with his eyes rolling back into his head. Ganondorf's ultimate fate is not disclosed. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Ganondorf is mentioned by Niko in the game's synopsis of The Wind Waker. He is depicted in a picture kidnapping Tetra and again battling Link. His theme also plays while Niko describes him. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Ganondorf is a playable character for the first time in Super Smash Bros. Melee. To unlock him, the player must beat Event Match #29 or play 600 VS. Mode matches. His moves are almost exactly the same as Captain Falcon's, but he is slower and more powerful. His physical appearance is based on the design used in the Space World 2000 Demo, and wields the same sword used in the demo as part one of his victory poses, even though he doesn't use it in battle. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ganondorf is based off of his appearance in Twilight Princess. His moves remained largely the same, though visually different. His Smash-B move, rather than a dashing uppercut, is a magically enhanced chokeslam. His final smash is a running charge at a player as Ganon. It should be noted that even though there was a glowing wound on his chest in Twilight Princess, it was not present in Brawl. In the storyline, Ganondorf uses the Ancient Minister to drop Subspace bombs on the world, "erasing" it and transporting it into Subspace. He serves under Master Hand, and Bowser is Ganondorf's right hand man. The Ancient Minister (revealed to be a ROB unit) turns on Ganondorf, refusing to fight the heroes. Ganondorf then takes control of the R.O.B.s, forcing them to attack the Ancient Minister and then proceeding to have them detonate the bombs, which tear a hole so large that it destroys the Island of the Ancients. Ganondorf uses this hole to bring the subspace gunship to the real world, using it against the alliance of heroes sent to take him down. The gunship is destroyed when Kirby flies the Dragoon through the hull. Ganondorf then betrays Bowser, turning him into a trophy. Ganondorf soon learns that Master Hand, who he was apparently going to betray for more power (though this is difficult to determine since the only lines of dialogue in the entire story are spoken by Solid Snake, Ike, and Captain Falcon), is only a puppet being controlled by a higher being, Tabuu. Ganondorf attempts to attack Tabuu alone, but is easily subdued with a single strike and turned into a trophy (though his attack does succeed in inadvertently freeing Master Hand from Tabuu's control). Later on, the trophy of Ganondorf is attacked by a revived Bowser in retaliation for his earlier betrayal before being revived himself by Link and Zelda, who convince him to help them and the rest of the playable fighters in the final battle against Tabuu. A fact about Ganondorf in Brawl is his lack of using the sword he had in Twilight Princess even though his appearance is based off of his Twilight Princess design. However, the sword is seen in one of Ganondorf's taunts, where he takes his sword out of its sheath just to inspect it, and possibly show it off, then immediately returning it. The Hero of Time Ganondorf is the antagonist of this fan film. He usurps control of Hyrule and morphs the land into a desolate wasteland. Ganondorf desires the Triforce and will stop at nothing to obtain all three pieces. Because of this, Link sets out to stop him and save Hyrule. Gallery File:Link vs. Ganondorf (Ocarina of Time).png|Artwork of Link's battle with Ganondorf from Ocarina of Time File:Ganondorf (Ocarina of Time).png|Ganondorf from Ocarina of Time File:Link vs. Ganondorf (Space World 2000).png|Ganondorf as he appears in the Space World Demo File:Ganondorf (The Wind Waker).png|Ganondorf from The Wind Waker File:Link vs. Ganondorf (The Wind Waker).png|Artwork of the final battle with Ganondorf from The Wind Waker File:Ganondorf Unarmed (Twilight Princess).png|Ganondorf from Twilight Princess File:Ganondorf and Link (Twilight Princess).png|Link about to fight Ganondorf in Twilight Princess es:Ganondorf Category:Kings Category:Gerudo Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:The Hero of Time characters